


Familiarity

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, College, Destiel - Freeform, Drunk Sex, Fluff and Angst, Graduation, High School, M/M, Post-Graduation, Reunions, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-07-11 16:46:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7060942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Castiel were seriously in love in highschool. When graduation splits the two apart, they go their own ways for a little while. Emphasis on a little while. Both of them find their way back to Pennsylvania-- their home state-- but who would ever guess they'd find themselves together again in the same bar? And most of all, who would ever guess they'd end up in the same bed the next morning?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Taste of Honey

**Author's Note:**

> I found this prompt at otpprompts.tumblr.com. Feel free to check their blog out if you wanna write something, it's a neat blog!  
> Sidenote: This is my first time actually trying to commit to a fic that either is just a little ficlet, or ends up being a WIP I'd never finish. So yeah, wish me luck. I'll try to update on Tuesdays ????? If I don't, feel free to kick me. Thanks.

**June 1 st, 2011**

It all started with a love letter haphazardly jammed into the locker, and the staring in math class. Dean and Cas have been together for 2 years now, and it’s been very serious and committed between them. But, it was their graduation day. The stickiness of their gowns on the steaming hot football field, and the hot metal folding chairs added to the growing tension of the day.

  _‘Get me out of here, let me graduate!”_ Some people are saying, but not Dean, nor Castiel. It’s more like, _“Please let me stay in high school, one more year. Please!”_ Much to their dismay, it didn’t happen.

But to reflect on their seriousness, their 11th and 12th year were not the easiest. Dean lost both his mother and father in a freak accident on New Year’s Day of 2009. The police said that the ‘faulty wiring’ set their house ablaze, but Dean didn’t; and still doesn’t believe that. It’s a miracle Dean survived that night.

Dean didn’t really have any family members in their current state of Pennsylvania, since he was from Kansas. Cas offered to take him in. He lived in his own apartment since he was legally emancipated from his parents at 16.

So, since they lived together, they shared a bed and slept together every night. They woke up in the morning, and cooked breakfast together. Since Castiel was quite clumsy, he burned himself while cooking a lot. And one could imagine the sweet healing kisses that Dean planted on his burns, and his ‘boo-boos’—as Dean referred to them as.

Also, one could imagine the sex they had. No parents around to hear it, or no neighbor hearing either. The top floor was vacant, the left apartment was, the right one had a tenant that was hardly ever home, and the bottom tenant was deaf. So, life was good. Of course they did have their moments that they weren’t always happy, and life was temporarily not okay, but they passed, just like most things tend to.

But this wasn’t passing for Dean and Castiel. The sinking feeling of Dean and Castiel leaving to different states across the country—literally—to go to college was setting in. Cas was leaving to New York University, and Dean was leaving to Stanford with his little brother, Sam.

Now, Sam, well he actually went back to Kansas with his aunt Mimi to finish high school. He isn’t finished with school just yet, but when he’s graduating he’s going to Stanford too.

It’s for real now, though. Right now, Dean and Cas are graduating. Leaving high school. Forever. Not coming back. The dread and apprehension are pulling the two to pieces, inside and out. Without speaking anyone’s feelings to the other, they just know. They know the other is falling apart.

“Dean,” Castiel leans into Dean, whispering. “What are we going to do?”

Dean shrugs. “I don’t know. I’m scared I’m gonna lose you, Cassie.”

Immediately, Dean is being called onto the stage. The principal’s voice booms, and sends a little bit of feedback as well.

“I love you.” Dean whispers.

“I know.” is the response.

**May 22, 2015**

 Dean didn’t think he’d make it this far. Strenuous finals, awful testing, all that jazz. But he did. Graduation day has come, once again and for the (hopefully) last time in his life. Right after this, he’s going to become a damn fine lawyer, and be the best there could be.

Somehow he still made himself sad on the day of his metaphorical liberation. Nobody was there to cheer him on. Nobody was there to take pictures of him other than the paid photographer that he ordered prints from. Nobody, not even Sam was.

Still, he was happy to announce he’s moving back to Pennsylvania on a phone call to Sam later that night in his kitchen.

“Heya, Sammy.” Dean called to Sam after he heard Sam pick up the phone.

“Hey Dean, how have you been? I heard you graduated.” he said.

“I’m good I guess. Not dying. I just did, yeah! Watch out Sammy, Mr. Lawyer man is here” He joked.

Sam chuckled. “Yeah I guess. We all know I’d be a better lawyer than you, though.”

“Yeah I know. You’re ten times better than I am. I can’t wait to see you graduate man, I practically raised you.” He laughed.

“I’m sorry I couldn’t see you. Mimi needed me back home to paint her bedroom. I’m the only person tall enough to reach the ceiling.” Sam said.

‘Well it’s no wonder, since she’s about 4’11 and Uncle Bobby is only 5’6. You’re a friggin moose, man!” Dean snorted with laughter.

“Yeah, yeah, whatever.”  Sam said sarcastically.

“I think I’m gonna move back to PA. It’s a lot better there. No offense, California.”

“I don’t think California took offense. But, I do think that’s a good idea. It’s a fresh start I guess you could call it. Plus, I guess you could probably find a good job as a lawyer there?” Sam queried.

“That’s what I was thinking. Who the hell would want to live in PA.? Like, really. Farmland and people on tractors.” Dean chuckled.

“Really dude. You hit it right on the head of the nail. You defined Pennsylvania. I think I should get going now, since Bobby wants me to fix the truck. Do you still want the old Impala here?”

Dean grinned widely. “Of friggin course I do!”

“Alright. I’ll call you later man and I’ll tell you the details.”

“Sounds cool. See you Sammy!”

Click of the receiver on the other line. Dean finally hits the ‘end’ button on his cellphone.

Dean sinks down lower into the creaky wooden chairs of the dining room, and sunlight spills in, smattering itself across the mahogany table. Dean realizes he’s truly alone. Nobody there to hold him at night and nobody to talk to during the day.

He doesn’t have someone to tell his deepest secrets to, unless he thinks back on Castiel. He still does love him. It’s not like they split up because they weren’t happy with each other, or weren’t satisfied with their relationship, it’s just because they _had_ to. He couldn’t bring Cas with him, and Cas couldn’t bring him either.

Reality is setting in, and man, does it suck.

 

**Same day—May 22, 2015**

 

There is a loud voice coming from the speakers of the large auditorium, reverberating against the walls and the seats. “And we are proud to induct, our valedictorian, Castiel Novak!”

The loud clapping of the thousands of people seated in the auditorium ensues, and whistles and shouts occur. Castiel reaches the mic, and clears his throat for his speech.

“Hello, to all of the family and friends here today to support all of my classmates and me. Today is the greatest day of my life, knowing that I can complete my life’s duty as a doctor as soon as I leave these doors. Coming here to New York has been very hard to do, as conflicting things were happening. I lost my lover and connection with my friends and most of my family.”

“Awws” and sounds of compassion were all around.

“Life has not been easy for me, either. Keeping my grades up in high school and being valedictorian was hard. On top of all of that I had 2 jobs, working all the time to pay for my apartment. But doing all of that, has led me here today. Those things only led me to work harder. To strive and be my best. That’s what it has done." He paused, and cleared his throat once again, and took a sip of water. He was quite visibly nervous, as his hands were shaking. "I want to thank my romantic partner at the time for helping me to be that person. Thank you, Dean. Thank you professors and other staff members. And thank you, to all of you for being here. It makes me feel important, and I’m sure it makes everyone feel appreciated that they have their family watching this moment. Thank you.”

Loud cheering and sounds of swelling dignification came from the viewers of the ceremony ensued, and he left the stage.

He was alone too. He lied. He had no family anymore. They’re all gone, or he was too little to ever have met them. He felt so bad. So sorry for himself, pitying himself as he saw hundreds of classmates greet their family and hug them. He didn’t have that.

He had to move back to PA, and had to start new.

_A fresh start, is what he’s calling it._


	2. Baby It's You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some stuff. Kinda sad ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> But side note: my laptop is broken, so I'm trying go find a way around it in order to post. So, sorry if I don't upload regularly.  
> I made sure to upload this one early as a sorry to all of you!

**December 31st, 2015 at 11:26 P.M.**

  
The pale ivory colored phone hanging on Dean’s kitchen wall in his new house began to ring, sending out an awful noise, like metal clanging with vigor mixed with a small child wailing.

  
“I really need to replace this damn phone. As much as I like this house, I do not like this phone.”

  
Dean has been living in his new house for a few months now. It’s quite grandiose, and has 3 floors. Well, technically 2, but he turned his attic into a full-fledged man cave. Next thing he needs in there is an air conditioner for next summer, because it will definitely be hot in there.

  
His kitchen is not like the small one he had in his apartment in Cali, it has beautiful marble countertops and Cherrywood flooring.  The giant chandelier hanging above his dinner table glistens gleefully, like hundreds of happy sprites and faeries. 

He also has a Cherrywood table, to match the floors. No worries though, it only costed him a fortune!

Working as a lawyer’s assistant does pay very well, so much so that he dreams of how much his salary will total to be when he is a full time lawyer.

  
His brother is now working as an intern at a different firm in Sacramento, and found himself a girlfriend. She is a beautiful petite blonde, with brown lowlights in her hair and a beauty mark on her forehead.

  
She has quite a lilted voice, low but mellow, and sweet but not enough to give you a cavity. She is the perfect girl. Or at least that’s what Sam calls her.

  
“Hello?” Dean questions as he removes the fingers from his ears, blocking the sound of the telephone.

  
‘Hey Dean, Happy New Year! Is it midnight there yet?” It’s Sam. Dean recognizes his voice almost immediately.

  
“Nah man, not yet. It’s only about 11:30 or so. I’m thinking I’m gonna head out.”

  
“You’re gonna head out? With who?” Sam queried.

  
“I don’t really think anyone this year, man. I haven’t been able to get a girl in a really long time. Last time I had one was second year at Stanford. She lasted about 3 hours.” Dean sulked.

  
“I’m sure you’ll meet someone wherever you’re going. So, where’s your apparently totally awesome new house at?” Sam asked.

Dean stretched the cord of the hanging phone and looked out of the gigantic bay window. “It’s in the rich neighborhood, but it makes me sick sometimes when I drive home from work.”

  
“Huh, what?” Sam examined, sounding utterly confused.

  
“I don’t know man… I drive right past me and Cas’ old apartment. I sometimes almost find myself walking into his door on accident, but he doesn’t live there anymore. I still feel like I live there for some reason and it hurts really badly, Sammy.”

  
The other line is uncomfortably quiet, with shifting noises here and there.

  
“I get it that you don’t wanna talk to me about this Sam, and that’s fine. But you could at least tell me.”

  
Dean slammed the phone onto the hook, and ultimately broke the phone.

  
“About fucking time that phone got smashed. Thought I wouldn’t ever do it, but here we are.”

  
He looked down to the silver watch sitting at his wrist and it read, 11:47.

  
“Time to find my New Year’s kiss, even if I’m drunk, and she’s a damn hooker.”

  
**December 24th, 2015**

  
Castiel set his final moving boxes at the front door before he unlocked it with the slightly bent silver key. He didn’t have many boxes to begin with, since his dorm room at NYU was quite tiny and couldn’t hold much junk. And also, most of his belongings were still where they were left back at his apartment.

Hopefully, at least.

  
He turned the lock, at first it jammed slightly, given though, since it hadn’t been turned in ages. It needs some grease. Then with ease, the lock turned and the door had swung open widely. He took a long gaze around the front room; the living room.

  
The couch still had the unfinished knitted blanket, nearly done, lain across it. The mirror on the wall was still slightly smudged from the time Dean tripped and spilled soda everywhere, and got on the mirror. Cas tried to clean it, but it just smudged it.

  
His piles of undone laundry were still strewn across his bedroom floor, and his comforter was pulled away from the bed and was undone. Sure, his house was messy. But it was more of a home than anything ever was.

  
His paisley rug on his hardwood floor stood out proudly, and the beads over his windows could speak a million words—without having to. His home was cozy, not homely. It was beautiful, but a wreck.

  
Castiel sometimes thinks that his apartment represents his personality in some crazy way.

  
**Beautiful, but a wreck.**

  
He looked over at the menagerie of photographs hung upon his wall, and let his bright blue eyes wander across the smiling faces, of him, Dean, him and Dean, and of Dean’s old dog, Gabriel.

  
He was an older dog, with a soft honey blonde coat that was long. He had white on his snout, and it spread all the way up to the top of his head. When Gabriel was a puppy, he didn’t have the white, he had it only because he was quite old.

  
In December of 2010, Gabriel ran out of the house and got hit by a car. There wasn’t really anything Cas or Dean could do about it, since he was dead when they got there. That time when Gabriel died was a hard time on their relationship.

  
Dean was depressed all the time and didn’t eat much. Castiel tried to help him, and sometimes got his way when Dean refused to eat like a baby. Dean got better, and lived on without Gabriel, much to his dismay.

  
Castiel interrupted his own thoughts. He took down the pictures of him and Dean, and his dog. It was too much for him to handle.

  
Christmas is tomorrow, and he couldn’t think all about Dean. Even though he has no family to spend it with, he has to be happy.

_Just for once._

  
**December 31st, 2015 11:11 P.M.**

  
_“Alright, now make your wish, Castiel.”_ He spoke to himself as soon as he noticed the convenience of time.

  
“I hope 2016 will be good for me. I wish that I will meet my soulmate soon and I won’t have to worry about being so desperately alone. I want to have a New Year’s Kiss tonight, and have it be with someone I love. Doesn’t matter who, I just need it.” He paused.

  
“I sound so fucking desperate. I know that is such an unreachable wish. It’s never something that I’ll get. Let’s just face it.”

  
He sat down on the rickety wooden chair in his kitchen, breaking down into sobs periodically. Normally, Castiel was pretty strong willed and controlled his emotions well. He’s been the type to always have hidden his feelings at all times. But now, dear god, he’s letting go. He's alone and it's getting to him again.

  
The time passed by, and he was still there at his kitchen table, downing a few shots of Captain Morgan's Spiced Rum. He was not downing enough to get himself drunk, but it's just enough to take away any residual pain.

  
He glanced over to the clock sitting atop the refrigerator and it read ’11:30’

  
_Why not go out for some fun? Maybe he'll meet someone new._

  
**December 31st, 11:56 P.M.**

  
Castiel felt uncomfortable at the bar. The place was conveniently across and down the road from his apartment, so it wasn’t too hard to walk there. He didn’t really need to waste gas on a 1 minute ride. Plus, he couldn’t drive if he was totally blitzed.

  
He sat uncomfortably in the metal stool and ordered a mixed drink, but he didn’t even know what it was. As he told the barkeep, ‘Surprise me.’

  
There were a few people staring, like he was an alien in an FBI agent convention. There were a few flirty stares, too. But they were mainly from creepy old guys, or obviously underage girls who shouldn’t even be in the bar.

 _Damn, why did god have to make him so handsome?_  
  
It was only a few moments later, and Dean walked in. He looked so different. He had a few more lines on his face, and his eyes lacked the gleam and sparkle they had years ago.

It's not like they haven’t seen each other in decades, but it's so odd seeing him look like an adult.

  
He quickly hid his face with his glass, and hoped he wouldn’t look at him. Dean ordered a beer and 2 shots of whiskey. Was he looking to get slammed tonight too?

Castiel looked at his watch and it was only 11:50.

  
“Jesus Christ, get me out of here.” He slurred to himself.

  
Castiel was kinda drunk, losing control of his speech, but not his thoughts. He ordered another drink. He did want to talk to Dean, but he had to be drunk to do that. In no way did he have enough courage to muster up a conversation with him sober.

  
Dean looked in his direction and he immediately slammed his head down to the bar. He didn’t want to be seen by Dean.

Luckily he didn’t notice him, or he maybe did and is in the same situation as he is.

  
More drinks, and more drinks. The both of them were totally and completely drunk out of their heads. Castiel lifted his head up and looked in Dean's direction. He was already staring.

  
His emerald green eyes smattered with spots of gold were staring deeply into his icy blue ones. He blinked slowly and stumbled over.

  
_“Cas?”_ He muttered, sounding completely awestruck.

  
_“It’s me, Dean.”_ Castiel choked back tears. He thought he'd never see Dean again in years. He tried to hide from him earlier, but time caught up with him and really thought, _‘Why the fuck would Dean be back here?’_

  
The crowd cheered suddenly, all crowded around the TV set hung upon the wall.

  
_**“Happy New Year! Welcome to 2016, everyone!”**_ The man on the TV said proudly and everyone cheered and took shots.

  
_“Well, I guess here is my New Year's kiss.”_

 


End file.
